Devine Interference
by kbbandgirl
Summary: What happens when the first Maou gets bored and decides to mess with peoples' dreams? GwendalxGünter of course! *dropped, but finished except for the lemon*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic in a while (I wrote this before I started the DGM one) and I'm a bit rusty. Reviews and constructive criticism are loved and appreciated. I have another GwenxGun story in the works, so please look forward to it! I have the plot for it worked out and will begin writing it as soon as this fic is finished. I expect this one to have three short (but speedily updated) chapters. I should note that I wrote this when I had swine flu so it might be slightly nonsensical.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I wish I did.

Yuri-heika was off on another long trip to recover some random, but vastly important artifact (i.e. piece of junk). Meaning of course, that Günter was haunting the hall moaning and crying without end. Gwendal was in his office, frowning in Günter's general direction, as he tried to fight off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes.

After a few more hours of barely making, a dent in the mountainous pile of paperwork that had built up in the young king's extended absence; Gwendal had a full-blown migraine. The lights were too bright and they burned his retinas. The scratch of his pen on paper sounded like a woodcutting camp. It took him several torturously slow minutes but he finally finished reading the nearest stack of documents, before deciding to take a short nap, in an attempt to banish the evil anvil striking gremlins inside his skull.

Normally, Gwendal did not dream and when he did, it was of kittens, bearbees, and other cute things, though he sometimes dreamt of knitting. This day was different. His dream was dark, vivid, and prophetic. Günter was going to be murdered.

On the other side of the castle, Günter, who had finally managed to escape Anissina's experiments, slumped into a chair with a sigh, pulling one long fingered hand through his lavender hair. He was exhausted from hours of testing couple that with emotional exhaustion from worrying about heika and it was not long before his eyes fluttered close and he drifted into sleep.

Unlike his grey-haired counterpart, Günter's dream was simply lovely, if a bit strange. It began with that afternoon's events. It was snowing. Gwendal had come back from some small errand that that he'd had to run while Yuri-heika was away. Günter once again noticed the way that tiny crystals of ice clung to Gwendal's grey lashes and accentuated his deep blue eyes.

Then things changed. Günter felt a strange tingling sensation, he split into two and one Günter stepped through the other. Günter stood on the steps and watched as dream Günter ran over and threw his arms around Gwendal's shoulders, clinging to him and sobbing in happiness. Gwendal smirked, cradling the lavender head in one hand and wrapping his other arm around dream Günter's slim waist. Günter watched himself lean in for a kiss.

Günter bolted upright when he heard the door to his room slam against the stone wall hard enough that the wood splintered a bit. Gwendal stood there, sword drawn, wearing the absolute scariest face that Günter had ever seen him make. Gwendal leaped forward and Günter was suddenly drenched in blood.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have to work overtime at the hospital and catch up on all the schoolwork I missed while I was sick. I figured that if I didn't get this posted now I'd put it off forever. I am focusing on my D. Gray-man fic right now, but it's coming along nicely so I'll try to update this one pretty frequently.

A/N 2: Please review. I have a general outline for this one, but any suggestions for the upcoming lemon would be very helpful. (Where should they have sex? Position? Etc.)

A/N 3: I don't know who I'm trying to fool with my lame cliff hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here is chapter 2. Joe (one of my roommates) said he do my taxes if I wrote this, and his boyfriend George (my other roommate) just followed me around with puppy dog eyes. Sorry if it's a little rushed but having an accountant (Joe) do my taxes is too good of an opportunity to miss.

Günter yawned cutely and wiped a bit of blood away from his eyes. "Mhn, hello Gwendal."

Gwendal stepped around the chair and poked the decapitated body of the intruder with the tip of his sword, as if to make sure the man was dead.

The body crackled a bit and Gwendal realized that the 'blood' smelled a lot like oil of some sort.

*****

Anissina chose that moment to make her entrance. "Heika will be back tomorrow… AHH! Gwendal! You ruined Evil tracker-kun!"

"….."

Günter cocked his head sideways, "What does it do?"

She smiled broadly, "It finds people by tracking their unique signature!"

"…."

"But why does it look like a person?"

"So that it will blend in."

"….."

"But why does it have blood?"

She shrugged, "I invented red viscous machine oil, and I had to use it for something."

Needless to say, Gwendal was very glad that he had destroyed it before it could be turned against Günter and himself.

Günter must have been thinking along the same lines because he sent Gwendal a very grateful look.

Anissina noticed this and barely managed to stop herself from saying, "Aww you look soooo cute together! Just kiss already! Seriously!" but she knew that it would not be appreciated. Heck, they'd probably be too embarrassed to look at each other for days.

Gwendal noticed the strange look in Anissina's eyes and decided that it was time for him to leave, but Günter's voice stopped him at the door.

"Wait, Gwendal, why did you come save me? I mean how?"

"I had a bad dream." He left it at that, figuring that Günter wouldn't understand why it bothered him so much. He went back to his office to do more work, his headache having disappeared the moment he woke up.

********

As Günter bathed, to remove the blood-oil-stuff, he pondered Gwendal's words. What sort of dream did he have? He gasped. What is Gwendal had the same dream as he did? Yeah, and he'd come to yell at Günter and say it was impossible! But then he saw the strange man there. Günter started sobbing. Gwendal hated him! He knew how Günter felt and he hated him!

******** (Ah Günter, misinterpreting things as usual.)

Gwendal sighed and tried to forget the look on Günter's face. He had looked so surprised and a little frightened. Had he really though that Gwendal would hurt him? The thought hurt too much to bear, but the lavender-haired man had looked insanely cute, even (and strangely, especially) when covered in that 'blood'.

*********

That night Anissina had a very inspiring dream. She knew how to get Gwendal and Günter together. Gwendal was too stubborn and surprisingly shy, but if Günter confessed his feelings to him… and she knew just how to make it happen. She had a plan, all she needed was to get a few more people onboard.

********

Ulrike sighed. The first Maou tended to stir up trouble when he was bored. But to mess with people's dreams? Well there was a first time for everything, and she couldn't really see the harm in it. She decided that it would be for the best if she just let things play out naturally.

A/N: If you're curious, Joe and George's profiles are up on my profile.

A/N 2: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it seemed like a good place to end it, the next chapter should be up soon. Probably. The three of us (Joe, George and I) just bought a house so we'll be moving soon. It's right down the road from our apartment though, so the move shouldn't take very long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We're still unpacking but I wanted to get this up. The next (and most likely last) chapter should not take very long to write. This should have been up sooner but I caught a crippling case of writer's block, and the flu, and I had a mountain of homework. And now I have a kidney infection… which really sucks.

Anissina woke up before dawn. She tried to back to sleep but it didn't work. Oh well, she began setting her plan into motion.

She started by making a list of viable scenarios, followed by a list of who she should ask/force to help with certain aspects. She laughed evilly.

Elsewhere, Gwendal awoke in a cold sweat, a feeling of dread settling deep in the pit of his stomach.

******

Anissina decided that things would go more smoothly if Cheri were onboard, especially since it had to do with Gwendal's wellbeing. She was remarkably easy to get involved and even had several fabulous ideas on how to get the two together, most of them concerning good old-fashioned jealousy.

The redhead agreed, deciding that it was better to start simple (this time) and work her way up to more drastic measures.

That was the reason she was lurking near the dining room entrance waiting for Gwendal to show up for breakfast.

Günter walked past her on his way in and bid her good morning, wondering why she was being so suspicious on such a lovely winter morning.

******

Gwendal came by a few minutes later. When he saw Anissina he tried to back away, but it was too late. She latched onto his arm, and pulled him towards the dining room. When they were almost there she let him take the lead and they walked in together.

Cheri made a big deal about how 'cute' it was and how good they looked together, as per the plan. Wolfram rolled his eyes, Conrad seemed suspicious, Günter looked like he had been slapped, and Yuri just scratched his head.

They sat down; Gwendal sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long day.

******

Günter sobbed just a little. He had always known that Gwendal and Anissina were friends (even if they weren't always on the best of terms) but he hadn't expected Gwendal to 'graciously escort' her into the room. Open the door for her sure, Gwendal was a gentleman after all, but the way she was clinging to him said more than 'childhood friend'. But surely Gwendal wasn't romantically interested in her, was he?.... Or was he? The possibility was making Günter's head spin.

"Günter?" he looked up to see a Gwendal staring at him with a slightly worried expression and cursed himself for letting his crush see him spacing out like this.

"Ah, Yes?"

"I was just saying," Anissina repeated, "that I would like your opinion on a dress that I'll be wearing to an upcoming event."

Günter thought that it was a strange request but he couldn't see the harm in it. "Of course, I can stop by after heika's lessons?"

Anissina smiled like a cat that had cornered a cute little mouse. "Perfect, I'll be expecting you," she said in a way that made it perfectly clear that she would hunt him down if he didn't show up.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Gwendal got up and headed towards his office with Anissina once again clinging to him.

******

Günter arrived right on time but paused outside the door when he heard Cheri and Anissina's squeals of delight.

"Ah! I can't believe my Gwendal's getting married!"

Anissina joined in with "I already have his wedding attire picked out! We really need to choose a date for the ceremony!"

What?! Gwendal was marrying Anissina?! Günter fainted.

******

The girls heard the thud of Günter hitting the floor and exchanged mischievous smiles. Phase two complete.

They'd killed two birds with one stone. They'd made Günter jealous and they'd gotten a head start on planning the wedding! Gwendal and Günter's wedding of course (but Günter didn't need to know that).

*******

When Günter regained consciousness, he had a slight concussion (contusion). He struggled to remember what had happened. The memories came back slowly, and he immediately wished that they hadn't returned at all.

He stood up shakily and got as far away from that room as he could, and only then did he burst into tears.

*****

Gwendal heard Günter crying and waited expecting the lavender haired man to walk in moaning about how Yuri had skipped lessons again. However, after half an hour he still hadn't appeared.

He was getting worried so he decided to go looking. He eventually found Günter curled up in a ball outside Yuri and Wolfram's room (luckily, the two were outside training).

Günter was wailing wordlessly which was never a good sign.

Gwendal kneeled down next to him. When he got no response, he sighed and put a hand on the silky purple head.

****

Günter felt someone stroke his hair. He brought his head up off his knees and took his hands away from his face to find a pair of impossibly blue eyes regarding him with concern.

"Günter, what's wrong?"

"You… you and Anissina…." He bawled.

Gwendal didn't know what he'd done wrong but one look at Günter's tear streaked face and he felt like a total asshole.

"You're going to…. You don't…."

"I don't what?" He asked softly.

"You're going to marry her" Günter wailed, "and… and you don't know that I love you!" he broke into another fit of tears.

You could have knocked Gwendal over with a feather. 'Günter… Günter loves me?' His lips formed that little smile reserved for very cute things.

Gwendal drew Günter's hands away from his eyes and cradled his face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He let go and stood up pulling Günter to his feet. Günter whimpered in protest but Gwendal silenced him with a gentle smile and smacked him.

Günter's hand flew up to his left cheek, which was still tingling, and he looked up at Gwendal with large doe eyes.

A/N: One chapter left to go! (And then I can start my next GwenxGun fic which will hopefully be better and more original.) Ah yes, and the last chapter will have the lemon.

A/N 2: Please review! (And I'm still accepting suggestions for the lemon)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! I had more to cover than I thought! I'm breaking this up into two pieces and the last bit will be up soon. Sorry for the delay, my muse ran off and joined the circus, but she came back. And I finally have a little break from school.

Warning: This chapter contains sappiness and clichés.

Günter stared up at him with wide eyes.

Gwendal was getting a little uncomfortable. Should he take it back? He wasn't sure. Günter had said that he loved him, but maybe it was too soon for such a big step. He wasn't sure what to say but he had to do something, "Günter…"

Günter snapped out of his trance and leaped into Gwendal's arms hugging him tightly. As if to make sure he was being perfectly clear, Günter leaned back a little and turned his head, presenting his right cheek, upon which Gwendal placed a small kiss. Günter looked up at him with shiny love struck eyes.

***** (corny I know, but I had to do it)

Of course, since Anissina and Cheri had been expecting that reaction, they quickly appeared to congratulate the two. Sadly interrupting the new couple's first kiss.

Günter jumped back a little, his arms, which had been wrapped around Gwen's shoulders, slid down to rest on the broad chest in front of him. The taller of the two, however, merely glared at the meddling women and tightened his hold on the smaller man's waist possessively.

*****

The spent the next several hours trapped at a 'small' engagement party.

Günter was happy, gracious, and all of the other things you are supposed to be in that situation but his fiancé was just annoyed.

Even though he put on a diplomatic front, Gwendal hated the stupid party. The feeling of Günter's lips was still haunting him. He wanted to drag the lavender-haired man into a corner somewhere and ravish him, but that would not go over well. That and his mother would be insufferable.

*****

The event dragged on, and on, and on, ad nauseam. Until... at last the end was in sight!

The guests began to drift out in ones and twos, most of them slightly tipsy. It was well past midnight. Yuri (who was carrying a sleeping Greta) and Wolfram shambled back to their room drowsily.

Günter yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely. Gwendal couldn't take it anymore, he strode across the room and hauled him in for a kiss.

When the stopped to breathe, Gün smiled up at him warmly and snuggled into the embrace. It had been a long day and he was emotionally exhausted. He fell asleep standing up, with his head nestled on Gwendal's shoulder.

****

The birds were singing in the trees and the winter sun was shining when Günter woke up in Gwendal's bed. How had he gotten there? He couldn't remember anything after the kiss. He immediately began to panic. He'd had some wine at the party, but only a little bit, there was no way he'd gotten drunk.

Had they…? Could he really forget something so important? And where was Gwendal?

Günter bolted upright and surveyed the situation. His eyes immediately fell on the chair, where Gwendal was sleeping.

He was a little ashamed of himself. Gwendal would never take advantage of him! He wouldn't even sleep in the same bed (even though they were both fully clothed and the chair looked insanely uncomfortable).

*****

Gwendal's mind chose that moment to return to consciousness. He felt like he'd been… hm, what was the expression that Yuri used? Run over by a train? Whatever that was.

His back was stiff and his shoulders ached. And his head, did those stupid birds ever shut up? Ah, but they were cute.

Why wasn't he in bed?

"Um, Gwendal, are you awake?"

Ah, that was why. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. It was difficult; he rarely slept in this late.

"Ah, good morning Günter" his voice was husky from inactivity.

The amethyst-eyed one gave him a slightly dopey grin. "Good morning Gwendal!"

Neither of them said it out loud but they were both thinking something along the lines of 'I could get used to this' (Gwendal was also thinking 'Ugh, don't tell me he's a morning person.').

"… Well, I should probably get to work."

"Oh… Y-yeah, me too." There was a slight pout to Günter's voice.

*****

Günter got up and walked towards the exit. He stopped when he saw that a piece of paper had been slipped under the door.

He picked it up curiously.

_**You both have the day off~3**_

_**Have fun now~**_

_**Cheri**_

He turned to share the good news, only to find Gwendal in the midst of taking his shirt off. Damn, talk about nosebleed inducing. Luckily, he had a ton of tissues.

Once Gwendal had gotten his shirt over his head and off, he noticed the way Günter was drooling (and bleeding) over him.

He wanted to do a joyful little dance; but Gwendal DOES NOT do joyful little dances. So he settled with a satisfied smirk, which only made him look hotter.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, your mother gave us the day off…"

That earned a raised eyebrow and a dark, sexy chuckle.

Günter stopped breathing, he had never heard Gwendal make such a sound before, but he liked it.

*****

Günter was compelled to move forward, get up on his tiptoes, and kiss Gwendal's cheek.

Gwendal turned and captured his lips, pulling him close. Things devolved from there.

Günter's hand inevitably fell onto a nicely muscled chest.

Gwen let out a little growl, and before either of them knew it, he had Günter pinned to his bed.

A/N: Okay! Now I can jump right into the lemon! Suggestions are still helpful.

A/N 2 : As an apology for the wait, I'll add in another half lemon at the end (So you'll get one and a half total), so please don't kill me!


End file.
